Conventionally, there are a variety of methods used for cleaning residual toner from the surface of a photoconductor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,528 discloses a method and apparatus for cleaning toner particles from the surface of a web. The removal of freed particles from the vicinity of the web material is achieved by one or more air currents maintained by suction and/or blowing devices. A cleaning head with wedge-like channels having a rectangular cross section and a plurality of ducts. Pressurized air is fed therethrough one duct to a channel. Air laden with particles is removed from a web and carried through another of the channels. An ionized air cleaning device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,008 for use in an automatic xerographic reproducing machine. The apparatus is adapted to clean residual toner powder images from a photoreceptor where an ionized air flows to the surface to be cleaned and neutralizes the particles thereon to allow the particles to be readily removed. The ionized flow may be directed aganist the surface to neutralize the particles, allowing for removal by a brush or vacuum nozzle. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,540 a method and apparatus for cleaning a residual toner power image surface by ionized flow is shown. Fans or air pumps are utilized to direct a flow of ionized air to the surface to be cleaned. The air flow neutralizes any change of the residual particles remaining on the surface to allow the particles to be readily removed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,065 discloses a vacuum removal means for removing excessive developer material from a member having a latent magnetic image developed with magnetic developer material. The vacuum removal means comprises a chamber having entrance and exit ports sized such that the ratio of entrance port to exit port is sufficiently small to assure substantial uniform air flow across the entrance port when the chamber is subjected to a negative pressure through the exit port. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,947 a method of cleaning a photoreceptor includes the steps of exposing a photoconductive layer of the photoreceptor to light, charging the photoconductive layer, vibrating the photoreceptor to dislodge the toner therefrom and subjecting the toner to a force such as vacuum or gravity which draws the toner away from the photoreceptor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,534 discloses a cleaning device for copying machines which collects residual toner from a photoconductive surface of a copy machine by using a rotary brush and deposits the collected toner into a specific part such as a filter. The residual toner is forced into the filter by a vacuum means which includes an air duct formed between a specific part of the rotary brush and a vacuum activating fan mounted inside the air duct. All of the above-reference patents are included herein by reference to the extent necessary to practice the present invention.